Butterfly Kisses
by heartachequisition
Summary: They were like butterfly kisses; faint, small, fleeting, like kissing the air. KonoEne, and much input from Shintaro.


They were like butterfly kisses; faint, small, fleeting, like kissing the air. Literally kissing the air, so to speak. Projecting Ene as a 3D hologram was a good idea at the time, but now seeing her so real and life-sized but not being able to touch her made it so close yet so far. Shintaro was fine with her floating around, calling out to people to move the projector so she could see something but this - definitely _this_ - was something he didn't think any of the other members were expecting at all.

Konoha had always struck them as a little strange, but that was just how he was and they did all love him for it. But_ this_.

It seemed the life-sized Ene had ignited something within him, and he was kissing her at every chance he got and in front of the gang too - seeming to find joy in the cyber girl blushing deep red and yelling at him to stop even though she probably couldn't feel the kisses at all.

"It's cute!" Momo had squealed, and he agreed if only for the fact that his... well, best friend, if he could say that, was kissing a computer virus. If that wasn't even a little bit odd, he didn't know what was.

He may have been imagining it but he thought he saw Ene kiss back once.

Apart from that, this new addition of potential romance in the Mekakushi headquarters seemed to be affecting everyone - they were all definitely over Kano belting out Disney songs at every possible moment, and Seto was bringing so many goddamn flowers home it was suffocating.

Shintaro honestly didn't even know what to think anymore.

It had literally only been a week since he purchased the projector and-

"Stop, stop, stop! No, stop it!"

A kiss to the cheek.

"Konoha, stop!"

A kiss to the forehead.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

A kiss to the nose.

Thinking about it more carefully, Ene could probably just move out of the way. Shintaro would've found this new revelation gold, if only any blackmail he had on the girl, she would have three times more on him.

He turned back to his phone. Maybe this was just a phase.

Konoha reached out to touch her face, steadily so he didn't put his hand through her and shatter the illusion. Ene thought it was sweet at first that he pretended like that, but seriously? What did he want?

He finally moved to kiss her on the lips and she just frowned, accepting it. Only one. She had always been way too weak for this boy.

Kano, who had been observing the pair from afar, nudged Kido in the arm, smirking playfully. "Hey, you think if I became a human Ene, he would kiss me?"

He was met with a fist to the side. "Don't you even start."

Momo, who was perched in the chair besides her brother, sighed happily, "I heard they're looking into inventing touchable holograms! Maybe we'll finally be able to touch Ene for real!"

"You'd squish her to death." Hibiya commented dryly. "That's a terrible idea."

Ene was flailing as Konoha reached for her again. "I'm okay being untouched!" She chirped, a kiss being planted on her chin.

"A touchable hologram..." Shintaro started. "That seems stupid anyway. Why would they want one?"

Momo shrugged, pushing Hibiya into the couch, "They told me they wanted to pave the way for virtual idols. _Touchable_ virtual idols! How cool!"

"This is fine! Normal holograms are fine!" Ene was squeaking, she really didn't want to know if this kissing phase was going to come back if she had indeed become a touchable hologram. Well, she did, but she didn't.

They would probably be a good investment to keep Marry busy though. She looked over at the medusa, who was flipping through a massive book while sitting on Seto's lap. A live show.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Shintaro couldn't stop the words tumbling out as he entered the lounge, everyone else seeming unfazed or possibly trying to avert their eyes.

Kido had, with Momo's large donation, agreed to help with the solid projection if only for the fact that it could help them extremely in dire situations. That and perhaps the fact that Momo had a blast scaring the socks off of everyone with various holograms of herself in scary costumes she downloaded off the internet.

It had easily become part of the Mekakushi life - surprises, that is - but Konoha had not let up on the butterfly kisses since the first hologram incident and here he was, pinning a still foot-less Ene to the wall and peppering her face with this gentle display of affection. She was blushing harder than he's ever seen, and Shintaro wondered briefly if she could feel the touches just as much as they could feel her now.

The first time they had projected a solid hologram of Ene, none of this had happened, she had simply been hugged by most members of the dan and there had been a party and that was that. Yes, she was a member just like every other member, but the fact that she could be held and touched was a new and foreign experience for them all. It surprised even him when Ene had moved to hug him, the cold feeling of advanced technology wrapping her arms around him with a hesitant smile.

And yet now, they were back here. Shintaro supposed no-one would be particularly opposed to this relationship but it was honestly too strange to comprehend.

A kiss for each closed eye.

He was happy for them. If that's what made them happy, then so be it. He noticed the other members gazing at them fondly at knew they agreed with him. This was just the way it was going to be.

The blue-haired girl slowly reached up, directing Konoha's face straight towards her own. He looked inquisitive, but allowed the action, pausing his chain of kisses to gaze at her, silently questioning. She shot the boy a coy smile and took the initiative for the first time, claiming his lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. "You missed."


End file.
